Exit the mutt, enter the Bat-mutt
by James S-310
Summary: My first T.U.F.F. Puppy story, when Dudley discovers that everybody on T.U.F.F. made laugh of him and show disrespect to him, he quits and decides to find a way to fight crime alone, during his search he learned something about the symbol of the bat. Plus during the continuity of the story it ill be DudleyXKitty. Please R&R :)
1. Bat-mutt begins

**Exit the mutt, enter the Bat-mutt**

**My first story of T.U.F.F Puppy, hope you like it.**

It was a normal day at the T.U.F.F HQ except there's wasn't any bad guys planning something evil like we know; anyway when Dudley arrived at T.U.F.F he noticed that nobody was there not even his partner Kitty Katswell, he was kind of worried until he heard laughs on the other side of a room, that room was where the agents could see a movie for entertainment but when Dudley watched from the door almost opened he saw how everybody was watching a video made of different clips of Dudley's failures, everybody was laughing about the different stupid things Dudley did during the time.

-"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh boy that's so funny!" The chief said barely because of his laugh.

-"I know! That time he had amnesia was hi-hi-hi hilarious!" Keswick said.

-"Hahahahahaha! I swear sometimes he's really an idiot!" Kitty barely said for the laugh. Hearing this Dudley felt betrayed by the people he respected and he thought they respected him, but after seeing this he felt anger inside him and he left his plaque and his laser gun at his desk and went to the main door of T.U.F.F's HQ to take a walk and think about this. His walk while he was thinking deeply took almost the entire day until the night; Dudley decided to sit on a bench in the park.

-"They actually made fun of me; I wonder why I even joined T.U.F.F?" Dudley said as he took one last look at the T.U.F.F building, the place where he became a secret agent.

-"I still want to fight crime but not if I have to do it with those T.U.F.F bad friends." Dudley said as the wind was coming and a comic book landed on Dudley's face, when Dudley grabbed it he saw it was comic book of Batman so Dudley got interest about this and he started to read it, he read about the origins of the dark knight but what it actually interested him the most was that Batman was a crime fighter who used the symbol of the bat to strike the fear into the hearts of criminals.

-"Dressing as a bat to make the criminals afraid and to fight crime…I like it!" Dudley said as he stood up from the bench and went to who knows where.

The next day at the T.U.F.F's HQ everybody was working as usual, but while Kitty was working she noticed that Dudley hasn't arrived yet.

-"Keswick, have you seen Dudley today?" Kitty asked.

-"No I haven't seen him in the whole d-d-d-d-day." Keswick said.

-"Thanks, I'll go to ask the chief." Kitty said as she went to the chief's office.

-"Morning chief, have you seen Dudley today?" Kitty asked again.

-"No I haven't seen him today agent Katswell, maybe the guards from the main door knows something about it." The chief said as he turned on his intercom.

_-"Yes sir?" _One of the guards asked over the intercom.

-"Guard, why hasn't agent Puppy arrived yet?" The chief said.

_-"I'm sorry sir but the register says that agent Puppy had resigned from T.U.F.F." _The guard said.

-"WHAT? What do you mean he resigned T.U.F.F?" The chief asked.

_-"I really can't explain it with details sir, yesterday agent Puppy left his plaque and his weapon plus he said he resigned from T.U.F.F and left without a word."_ The guard said.

-"I see…thanks for the report." The chief said.

-"What does he meant about Dudley resign T.U.F.F? He loves being a secret agent!" Kitty said.

-"I don't know why he resigned, but he took his decision and we don't know where he could be right now, there's nothing we can do now." The chief said sounding a little depressed.

Kitty left the chief's office without saying a word and she saw Dudley's desk remembering the good times she had with him like chasing and capturing the bad guys then she felt how a tear fell from her eye, she really started to miss Dudley.

At night every T.U.F.F agent was waiting for a threat from a bad guy but they were interrupted by Keswick.

-"Everybody listen up, I believe I discovered the r-r-r-reason why there's no bad guys around, watch." Keswick said as he turned on one of the screens showing the news.

_-"Breaking news people of Petropolis! Several crimes had been stopped tonight by a bat-like creature; Kidnapped children were found alive alongside with many members of a crime gang who were found with eleven broken bones and internal bleeding, many testifiers had affirmed that the creature looked like a dog dressed as Dracula but details are still to be confirmed." _The reporter said.

-"Seems someone has stole our routine." Keswick said.

-"A bat-like creature? What does that mean?" Kitty said.

-"That's what you're going to find out, agent Katswell find that guy and interrogate him!" The chief said.

-"On it chief!" Kitty said as she was making her way to the car.

Kitty Katswell had followed the trial of the one who was cleaning up the streets of Petropolis from the crime. During her search she found the chameleon stealing from Petropolis bank.

-"Stop Chameleon! You're under arrest!" Kitty said as she pointed her laser gun at the Chameleon.

-"Haha! Stop me if you can agent Katswell!" The Chameleon said as he started to run away.

Kitty had chased him until they got at the top of a rooftop.

-"Dang! Dead end." The Chameleon said and Kitty arrived at the top so she was about to arrest the Chameleon until both of them heard a voice.

-"Chameleon! You're days of crime ends now! Surrender now or face my wrath." A bat-like figure in the shadows said.

-"Who are you?" The Chameleon said so the figure in the shadows approached to the light and he looked like a dog dressed as Batman, the Chameleon and Kitty stared at him kind of shocked.

-"I'm the Bat-mutt!" Bat-mutt said as he throws batarangs at the Chameleon but he evaded them and transformed in a laser turret and started to shoot at the dog knight, then the Bat-mutt used his cape to block the laser, seemed his cape was made of a special material that could get solid enough to deflect laser, with the laser deflected the Bat-mutt rushed against the Chameleon and Puppy punched him.

-"Ow!" The Chameleon said as the Bat-mutt putted cuffs in the Chameleon's hands. With the Chameleon defeated the Bat-mutt noticed that Kitty was looking the whole fight.

-"I believe you can take him to the jail can you cat girl?" Bat-mutt said as he was about to go but…

-"Not so fast bat dog, you're coming with me to the T.U.F.F. Headquarters for interrogation." Kitty said as she aimed her laser gun at the Bat-mutt.

-"Hmph, bite me!" Bat-mutt said as he used a smoke pellet to leave Kitty coughing and unable to see anything, when the smoke was gone the Bat-mutt was already swinging with his grapple gun away from Kitty.

-"HII-GEE-GEE!" The Bat-mutt exclaimed as he was swinging away, though Kitty was able to hear that.

After leaving the Chameleon in jail, Kitty was driving back to T.U.F.F.

-"I wonder who's that dog, he seems….familiar." Kitty thought.

-"Anyway, I have to deliver my report to T.U.F.F." Kitty said and when she arrived at T.U.F.F. she went to the chief's office.

-"Chief?" Kitty said as she entered to the chief's office.

-"Agent Katswell! Did you found our suspect?" The chief asked.

-"Yes chief but he got away." Kitty said.

-"I see…tell me what you found out about him." The chief said.

-"Well he called himself the Bat-mutt, he's a dog disguise as a bat but not like a real bat is more of a grey outfit with a black cowl and he had a symbol of a bat in his chest, seems he only attacks to the criminals, he also have a variety of gadgets from a utility belt he has and…as much I hate to admit it he's a master in martial arts." Kitty informed.

-"Whoever this Bat-mutt is we must find him, I don't want any costumed vigilante in Petropolis." The chief said.

-"Will do chief." Kitty said.

Meanwhile, the Bat-mutt entered through a window to a room similar to Dudley's room except for one thing….IT WAS DUDLEY'S ROOM! Then the Bat-mutt took of the mask showing Dudley's face as he sat in the left side of his racing car bed.

-"Not bad for the first night." Dudley said as he looked at his Bat-mutt mask, now Petropolis had a new protector, one who could protect the city without regretting or rules.

-"Listen up Petropolis, there's a new hero in town…the Bat-mutt!" Dudley shouted his speech until he started to feel something in his stomach.

-"…After a quick dinner." Dudley said running down to the kitchen.

**To be continued…**


	2. Cats and dogs

**Chapter 2: Cats and dogs**

It's been two months since the appearance of Bat-mutt; Dudley had fought many villains lots of time and defeated them every time by himself and with Dudley defeating all the villains T.U.F.F. couldn't do almost everything.

-"I can't believe that Bat-mutt is making us look like rookies." The chief said.

-"I know though it's hard to admit he's a v-v-v-v-very skilled crime fighter." Keswick said.

-"Skilled or not he's not gonna take our job. I'll make sure he won't." Kitty said as she drove the tuffmobile to who knows where.

Later that night Dudley or the Bat-mutt was patrolling the streets of Petropolis until he saw a Bat-signal in the sky, this made him confused because he never asked anybody to make a Bat-signal, then Dudley reached the location of the Bat-signal that was in a rooftop.

-"I wonder who installed this Bat-signal?" Dudley asked.

-"I did it Bat-mutt!" Kitty said turning off the Bat-signal.

-"Agent Katswell, what do you want?" Dudley said.

-"You're a masked vigilante and T.U.F.F. gave me an order for your arrest but I believe you're not gonna come that easy so…how does a fight sounds to you?" Kitty said as she prepared herself for a fight.

-"If you insist…." Dudley said as he prepared for battle too.

As Kitty and the Bat-mutt started to fight, they proved to be very skilled fighters but at the end the Bat-mutt was the winner.

-"You're pathetic agent Katswell." Bat-mutt said as he was proceeding to leave.

-"Yeah? And what are you?" Kitty said as she was standing up.

-"I'm what the city needs! Something you'll never understand." Bat-mutt said without facing Kitty.

-"Maybe we can't because there's no need to for vigilantes in Petropolis!" Kitty said as she got a little closer to Bat-mutt, though she didn't knew who he was.

-"Look, you can come with me to T.U.F.F. and figure something out." Kitty said but Bat-mutt only got away using a smoke pellet.

-"I really need to be advised about those things." Kitty said as she went back to T.U.F.F. Headquarters.

Later that night when Kitty went back to T.U.F.F. the chief asked her to meet him in his office.

-"You wanted to see me, chief?" Kitty asked as she entered the Chief's office.

-"That's right agent Katswell, we got info that says that Birdbrain has stolen two helicopters for who knows what." The chief said.

_-"To blow up the Petropolis' famous skyscraper."_

Kitty, Keswick and the chief turned around to the window as the saw Bat-mutt sitting in there and at the same time a thunder appeared. (A/N: Naturally for every apparition of the Bat there's always a thunder :P)

-"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she grabbed her laser gun but the Bat-mutt only takes it from her and disarmed it in less than 5 seconds.

-"I'm trying to stop Birdbrain but as much I'll hate to admit it…I need your help T.U.F.F. guys." Bat-mutt said sounding serious as always.

-"What kind of help are you talking about?" The chief asked.

-"The two helicopters are going to strike at the same time so…" Bat-mutt said.

-"So you need someone else to h-h-h-h-handle a helicopter while you handle the other one." Keswick said.

-"Precisely." Bat-mutt said.

-"All right then agent Katswell will go with you and if you refuse I'll put you behind bars do you understand?" The chief said.

-"Ugh! Crap fine but if she blows it will be her fault not mine!" Bat-mutt said and Kitty only glared at him.

-"Anyway to the tuffmobile." Kitty said as she started to run for the tube that takes to the tuffmobile but she was stopped by the Bat-mutt.

-"If you want to ride a cool vehicle just look outside the window." Bat-mutt said as he made Kitty to look out the window, she was amazed to see a tank vehicle that looked from hi-tech.

-"Holy cow, what is that thing?" Kitty asked amazed.

-"I call it the Batmobile." Bat-mutt said.

Later the tank-like Batmobile was on its way to stop Birdbrain, inside the vehicle Bat-mutt was driving it while Kitty was looking at everything also she saw a box named "My private stuff" so she was about to open it until…

-"Don't touch anything." Bat-mutt said coldly.

-"Soooo… now that we're partners just for tonight we should started to know each other." Kitty proposed.

-"No." Bat-mutt said.

-"I'll start first, I'm…" Kitty was saying ignoring the canine crusader's opinion until she was interrupted by Bat-mutt.

-"Kitty Katswell agent of T.U.F.F. one of the bests, you always have your mind concentrated in your job and not many times your feline instincts takes over and makes you do stupid things like chasing a mouse, you used to have two partners: Jack Rabbit now turned into a super villain and Dudley Puppy who's actions and location are still unknown." Bat-mutt said letting Kitty with her jaw open.

-"Wow…you know me very well, how do you do that?" Kitty asked.

-"Because I'm the Bat-mutt!" Bat-mutt said. (A/N: ´Nuff said.)

Minutes later Kitty and Bat-mutt reached the Petropolis' Skyscraper and just in time before Birdbrain could use the missiles from his chopper.

-"Birdbrain! Stop your evil ways or prepare yourself for a life behind bars." Bat-mutt declared.

-"Who?" Owl said.

-"Birdbrain!" Bat-mutt said angry.

-"Where?" Bat said.

-"To jail damn it!" Bat-mutt said as he throws an electric batarang at Birdbrain's chopper making it unstable and crash in the streets.

-"You took down a chopper…with a single batarang." Kitty said.

-"Jealous agent Katswell?" Bat-mutt said smiling a little.

-"Of course not." Kitty responded blushing slightly.

-"Don't think this is over Bat-mutt, I will get my revenge!" Birdbrain demanded but Bat-mutt only rolled his eyes.

While Birdbrain and his henchmen were apprehended a stolen bag fell from Owl's hands and a chew toy was bouncing away.

-"CHEW TOY!" Bat-mutt exclaimed as he ran after it and started to chew it, when he opened his eyes he saw Kitty, the cops, Birdbrain and his henchmen staring at him with their jaws opened. (A/N: Except for Bat because his blind)

-"Uh…our job is done, see ya!" Bat-mutt said as he used a smoke pellet to disappear.

-"That way of chasing and chewing a chew toy, it's just like Dudley." Kitty thought to herself believing that the Bat-mutt knows something about Dudley or maybe something else so for Kitty's luck she found the Bat-mutt running through the rooftops until he entered to a house.

-"Yaawww! Time for a nap." Bat-mutt said as he fell asleep in a racing car-like bed. When the dog knight fell asleep Kitty entered the room through the window and she saw him sleep, despite the fact she thought the Bat-mutt was cute while he's asleep she was about to reach his mask and removed it.

**To be continued…**


	3. Unmasking the canine crusader!

**Chapter 3: Unmasking the canine crusader!**

Kitty Katswell had followed the Bat-mutt where his secret headquarters could be (A/N: Though it was only his house) then she spotted the Bat-mutt taking a nap in his bed, with the curiosity running through her veins Kitty was reaching Bat-mutt's mask to see who he was but Bat-mutt awoke and grabbed her hand.

-"…" Kitty was speechless and shocked because she awoke Bat-mutt.

-"What…were…you doing?" Bat-mutt said angry.

-"Uh…trying to kiss you?" Kitty said nervously but she was intending to unmask him, but hearing what she said Bat-mutt was blushing hard.

-"Uh…to the bat cave!" Bat-mutt said as he pushed a bottom from the wall and a secret wall open behind him, without losing time Bat-mutt entered the elevator to his secret bat cave leaving Kitty outside.

-"Dang it! I almost had him." Kitty said as she went back to the tuffmobile and drove back to T.U.F.F. Meanwhile inside the bat cave, Bat-mutt took of his mask.

-"Gee, was she really trying to kiss me?" Dudley asked himself, but that couldn't be right? He's a dog and she's a cat, cats and dogs just don't get together.

-"Nah, I bet she was just trying to see my face." Dudley said as he went to the bat computer and searching for any criminal activities. Then he found that The Chameleon was going to destroy the Hospital for ill children.

-"Grrr…time to squash that crazy reptile." Dudley said as he put his mask on and get in his bat-bike (A/N: A motorcycle not a normal bike okay?)

When Dudley reached the location where the Chameleon was building his missile launcher, he was ambushed by the Chameleon and tied up with Kitty, who was trying to stop the Chameleon too but she get ambushed as well.

-"Ha-ha! With you two trapped here nothing and no one will stup me now!" The Chameleon said.

-"Don't you mean Stop you?" Bat-mutt said but the Chameleon had already left.

-"Great now he's on the loose and we're trapped here." Bat-mutt said.

-"Don't you have a super-special gadget in your utility belt?" Kitty asked.

-"Yeah but my hands can't reach it." Bat-mutt said.

-"Well, luckily I have a laser to get us out." Kitty said grabbing her laser.

-"Well what are you waiting for?" Bat-mutt said sounding desperate.

-"I'm thinking for a deal." Kitty said smiling evilly but Bat-mutt was confused.

-"I'll explain it to you; I'll get us out of here only if you show me your secret identity." Kitty said smiling even more.

-"WHAT? Why should I do that!?" Bat-mutt said shocked.

-"Because of two things: One you look familiar and I really need to know if it's true and second, are you that coward to show your face?" Kitty said.

-"Okay…just get us out of here." Bat-mutt said and Kitty used her laser to cut the ropes.

-"All right now that we're free, it's time you make your part of the deal." Kitty said and despite Bat-mutt hated the idea so much, he was a hound of his word so he proceed to take off his mask.

Kitty was shocked and her jaw was open when she saw that the dog knight was his former partner Dudley Puppy.

-"D…D…Dudley?" Kitty barely said.

-"If you're gonna yell at me because of this, let me tell you something Katswell. What I am now is what you and T.U.F.F. created!" Dudley said as he put on his mask and went after the Chameleon.

After Dudley defeated the Chameleon and send him back to jail, he was driving back to his bat cave. But his way was stopped when Kitty step in front of him.

-"What do you want?" Dudley asked angry.

-"I want answers Dudley." Kitty said as a few tears were falling from her eyes.

-"Answers about what?" Dudley said getting off his bat-bike and taking his mask off.

-"What happened to you Dudley? You loved been a secret agent, why did you quit? And why are you wearing pants?" Kitty asked.

-"One: I found a way to fight the crime without ways to be stopped.

Two: I quit because I saw all of you in T.U.F.F. laughing at me, I thought I trusted all of you and you make laugh of me at my back.

Three: As much as I hate to use pants, I had to wear them in order that nobody will recognize me." Dudley said.

-"You saw us in the movie room?" Kitty asked shocked.

-"Yeah, and that's the reason why I'm what I am now." Dudley said as he was about to leave but Kitty hugged him so he wouldn't go.

-"Dudley…I'm so sorry we shouldn't have done that to you, please come back." Kitty said crying but Dudley was still going to leave, but Kitty did something that blow Dudley out of his brain, she kissed him. Dudley couldn't move by this and after they parted he was blushing really hard.

-"Dudley please you have to come back because I love you and I can't live without you." Kitty said while Dudley was thinking about this.

-"You know Kitty, I love you too and I was going to tell you that day, I'm gonna help you doing everything I can but…I'm not gonna go back to T.U.F.F." Dudley said but Kitty didn't understand what he was talking about.

-"Why not?" Kitty asked.

-"Because I have a new responsibility as the Bat-mutt and I have to protect Petropolis from the other side of the law." Dudley said and he kissed Kitty before he left. When Kitty went back home she felt happiness and sadness at the same time, she was sad to know that Dudley left T.U.F.F. because she and the rest of the personal made fun of him, but she felt happy knowing that Dudley was all right and she loved her too.

**To be continued…**


	4. Trust

**Chapter**** 4: Trust**

It's been five days after Dudley Puppy revealed his secret identity to his former partner Kitty Katswell, while he was in the role of the Bat-mutt he had a reason for every decision he made, about revealing his secret identity to Kitty wasn't just because he promised to do it but because he could trust her that she won't reveal it to anyone, now Dudley is following trails of the former T.U.F.F. agent now villain Jack Rabbit, he was trying to get back to T.U.F.F. but Dudley knew that Rabbit meant nothing but troubles, he followed Jack to T.U.F.F. to be sure he won't attack anybody since Dudley/Bat-mutt think that T.U.F.F. would reject him and put him back in prison.

But when Dudley used his upgraded binoculars, which would let him hear what he could see, he saw that the Chief accepted Jack back at T.U.F.F. and assigned him as Kitty's partner and she didn't had a problem with it.

-"Grrrrrrrrr…" Dudley said since the people he was trusting again somehow betrayed him…again. He returned to his home furious and tried to contact Kitty trough his bat computer.

-"_Hey Dudley what's up_?" Kitty said trough the video.

-"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dudley asked angry.

-"_Hey…chill Dudley, what are you talking about?" _Kitty asked confused.

-"I spotted the Chief rehiring Jack Rabbit at T.U.F.F. AND YOU ACCEPTED HIM AS YOUR PARTNER!" Dudley said angrier.

-"_Well…he not such a bad guy anymore, he seems changed." _Kitty said.

-"Great…next time I'll hear that Snaptrap will become good and you guys will accept him." Dudley said.

-"_No it's not like…_" Kitty said.

-"I'll have to deal with it later." Dudley said as he cut off the transmission.

Next day everybody at T.U.F.F. was working normally even Jack Rabbit who was working in Dudley's former desk. Seconds later Dudley entered the building trough a window in his Bat-mutt costume; this made everybody aim their blasters at him.

-"I'm not here to fight…yet, I want to speak with your Chief." Bat-mutt said and he entered the Chief's office.

-"Well if isn't the Bat-mutt himself, what do you need son?" The Chief asked.

-"Why did you accepted Jack Rabbit back at T.U.F.F.?" Bat-mutt asked.

-"Well we check his file and it said he was reformed, and we needed more agents." The Chief said.

-"Lamest…excuse…ever, hard to believe that none of you people can't see his planning something, I'll put an end to this." Bat-mutt said as he opened the Chief's office door and left. While he was making his way to the exit he saw Jack Rabbit working on something in the computer while he was smiling evilly so Bat-mutt planted a computer scan on Jack Rabbit's computer without him or anyone else to notice but during his way to the exit Kitty saw him and went after him.

-"Dudley?" Kitty asked once Dudley and she reached the exit door, but Dudley ignored her and was walking to his batmobile. (A/N: This time Dudley is using a batmobile that look more like a car instead of a tank like the one in the chapter 2)

-"Dudley why are you ignoring me?" Kitty asked annoyed.

-"You better be ready Kitty, I'm going to take Rabbit back to jail even if I have to take down T.U.F.F." Dudley said.

-"But…" Kitty asked but Dudley didn't let her talk.

-"I thought I could trust you…but now I see I can trust any of you anymore." Dudley said as he entered his batmobile and left, but during the leaving a letter fell from Dudley's utility belt so Kitty pick it up, it was a letter he was about to give her so Kitty ran to her desk and she make sure there wasn't anybody near so she proceeded to read the letter.

_Dear Kitty…_

_First of all I want to apologize if I hurt your feelings somehow when I left T.U.F.F. and became the Bat-mutt but I think we pass that part, remember when I said years ago that I wasn't anything without the agency? Well the agency wasn't the reason…it was you, you are the most beautiful and nice cat I ever met and I guess that we know about each other's feelings since five days ago right? So I write this because I'll admit I was so scared by doing this in person, anyway my question is…_

_Kitty Katswell…will you marry me?_

_I would like to spend the rest of my dog life with you even if we're in different sides of the law, whatever you'll choose I want you to know that I'll love you always._

_Signing _

_Dudley Puppy/Bat-mutt_

When Kitty finished reading the letter she felt the happiness and sadness inside her. The mutt she loved was proposing on her she couldn't be so happy but she feels so sad because she defended Jack Rabbit and that may have cost Dudley's affection for her.

Next day while the agency was working, Dudley assaulted T.U.F.F. with his bat tank but he only disarmed T.U.F.F.'s self defense weapons with electric ammo. He reached the main room but every agent was aiming at him again.

-"Bat-mutt! You're under arrest for attacking T.U.F.F.'s HQ and trying to take down an agent of the agency." The Chief said.

-"Well I might have exaggerated with the assault so sorry for that, but I'm here to put Jack Rabbit where he belongs, behind bars in Petropolis' jail because of his crimes." Bat-mutt said.

-"What crimes? I'm a reformed villain who wants to serve Petropolis." Jack Rabbit said.

-"That's true why can't you understand that?" Kitty applied looking angry at Dudley.

-"Yeah? Then what is this?" Bat-mutt said as he installed a big screen and played some downloads of Rabbit's computer. The downloads showed that Jack was intending to steal classified info from the main archives and also the status and weakness of every agent at T.U.F.F.

-"Jack Rabbit you lied to us! You're under arrest for the intent of stealing our info." The Chief said so every agent aims their blasters at Jack.

-"I won't go back to prison…not without a fight!" Jack said and he tackled the Bat-mutt to the exit door and they ended up fighting in the streets, later Jack was defeated by the Bat-mutt.

-"This is impossible, how did you defeated me? I'm the best agent T.U.F.F. had!" Jack said while Bat-mutt putted some cuffs at him.

-"Easy, I'm the Bat-mutt!" Bat-mutt said and made him get in T.U.F.F.'s prisoner van.

-"Great job Bat-mutt, we would like to thank you for your help." The Chief said.

-"And we would also like to apologize for believing in Jack and not you." Kitty said but Dudley didn't respond, he only glared at them with an angry look and he went back to his bat tank, everybody went back to T.U.F.F. but Kitty stopped Dudley before he left.

-"Dudley thanks for helping us today and I will like to say…" Kitty said blushing a little.

-"This doesn't change anything between us Kitty…I take the business of trust very serious so don't you expect that next time I'll see you I'll say hello with a hug, you better expect that I'll kick your butt." Dudley said and he left without saying another word.

This somehow left Kitty sad but she knew that Dudley was still feeling something for her and sooner or later she would tell him that she accepted his proposal.

-"Until next time…my dog knight." Kitty said as she went back to T.U.F.F.

**To be continued…**


	5. Leaving th lone wolf stuff behind

**Chapter 5: Lone wolf**

Time started to pass in Petropolis, now Dudley Puppy had been the Bat-mutt for two years and seven months; he defeated and putted every criminal in Petropolis behind bars though they broke out countless times, but during that time Dudley was becoming more of a lone wolf, which means he never trusted anyone for anything, not even his former partner Kitty Katswell who found out about Dudley's secret identity and proposal to her. At the T.U.F.F. HQ, Kitty was thinking about the letter she read.

-"I don't get it, if Dudley said that he wanted to marry me in that letter then why he tried to fight me?" Kitty thought to herself.

-"Is everything all right agent Katswell?" The chief asked.

-"Uh?...yeah, I'm fine chief." Kitty lied.

-"Good then you might want to help us tracking the Bat-mutt." The chief said and that caught Kitty's attention.

-"Tracking him? I thought you considered him our ally." Kitty said.

-"Yea but we're only tracking him to keep an eye on him, I swear sometimes he's as crazy as agent Puppy." The chief commented.

While Keswick was tracking Dudley in the computer, they found him exiting a comics and video games store.

-"Well, let's hope this actually works." Bat-mutt said as he grabbed from his bag a full size Lancer rifle from Gears of War (A/N: I was playing a lot of Gears of War 3 and I couldn't resist giving Dudley the Lancer rifle, Gnasher shotgun, snub pistol and two frag grenades.)

-"What the heck is the Bat-mutt doing with those things?" The chief asked.

-"I don't know but he l-l-l-l-looks very happy." Keswick said.

-"Let's hope whatever Dudley is going to do with those won't end up in disaster." Kitty said but soon she covered her mouth with her hands because she just revealed the Bat-mutt's secret identity to the chief and Keswick.

-"Agent Katswell, did you just said that the Bat-mutt is agent Puppy?" The chief asked amazed.

-"Well..yea." Kitty said so she proceeded to tell Keswick and the chief about how she found out the dog knight's identity.

-"So it's our fault that agent Puppy became t-t-t-t-the canine crusader." Keswick said.

-"Gee…if we hadn't done that we would still have a good agent with us." The chief said feeling guilty.

-"I tried everything to get him back but it simply doesn't work." Kitty said and then the alarm started, Snaptrap had created an army of biological monsters to steal a supermarket.

When Kitty arrived she took cover outside the market but Bat-mutt arrived with his brand new Gears weapons and bat armor.

-"Dudley what are you doing? There's a whole army in there." Kitty said lowly so no one will hear her saying Dudley's name.

-"Hmph, sounds like fun." Bat-mutt said.

-"Then I'll go there and help you."Kitty said but Bat-mutt used a bio-glue in her hand to stick her to the wall.

-"Seems you don't understand the reason of being a lone wolf and please don't confuse the expression with the lone wolf that died 23 years ago."Bat-mutt said as he entered the market, fifteen minutes later Dudley got out of the market with Snaptrap hand cuffed and his whole bio army was destroyed in the most violent way and Kitty finally free herself from the glue.

-"Dudley? Can you come with me to T.U.F.F. and so we can have a little chat?" Kitty asked but Dudley laughed slightly.

-"I rather eat sand." Dudley said as he was about to leave but Kitty showed Dudley a balland threw it to the tuffmobile.

-"BALL!" Dudley said and he jumped into the tuffmobile and grabbed the ball with his teeth but then he realized that he was in the tuffmobile and Kitty was driving him to T.U.F.F. while she was smiling at him.

-"Darn it! I hate when you do that!" Dudley exclaimed.

While he was at T.U.F.F. with Kitty, Keswick and the chief were trying to reason with him.

-"Why should I trust you?" Dudley asked but he was without his mask.

-"Because we're your friends." Kitty said.

-"I learned that I can trust anybody else than me, even my so called friends." Dudley said glaring at her.

-"But is never too late to say I'm sorry and to forgive." Kitty said and Dudley thought about this, it was never too late to forgive somebody.

-"Maybe…" Dudley said as he was putting his mask but then Jack Rabbit, who escaped jail, appeared in T.U.F.F. and grabbed Kitty as a hostage.

-"Let her go!" Dudley demanded.

-"Not without a fight agent Puppy, that's right I know who you

Are and I demand a rematch against you but first I need to know something." Rabbit said.

-"What that might be?" Dudley asked angry.

-"I've been watching you for two years and the thing you do mostly is protect Kitty from everything, why do you do that? You better answer or she dies." Jack said.

-"Because…because she's my everything and if I let her go, I have nothing left." Dudley said ashamed and when Kitty heard this she blushed, but Jack was about to break her neck but Dudley tackled him into the window and they both fell into a mud hole.

They fought for several minutes but Dudley broke Jack's right arm and leg. Later Jack was taken back to jail as Dudley was cleaning all the mud from his costume.

-"Dudley? Did you really mean what you said about me?" Kitty asked sounding somehow very happy.

-"Yeah…but why are you so concerned about me anyway? Why don't you go to flirt to that water delivery guy?" Dudley said referring about Eric.

-"Well..first he ended up begin a total jerk and second…I really…love you Dudley." Kitty said blushing but Dudley blushed even more.

-"…And I found your letter." Kitty applied showing Dudley the letter where he asked Kitty to marry him.

-"Oh…that I…" Dudley said barely.

-"I want to tell you my answer…" Kitty said as she removed Dudley's mask and kissed him.

-"…I do." Kitty applied and hugged Dudley, he felt like a dog in a chew toy store because Kitty really wanted to marry him.

-"So…you're gonna come back to T.U.F.F.?" Kitty asked.

-"Sorry Kitty, I told you I have my responsibility as the Bat-mutt, I must continue this crusade until every sign of evil in Petropolis disappears." Dudley said as he putted his mask back on and left to who knows where.

Three months later, Dudley and Kitty got married and continued their crime fighting mission though they were on two different sides of the law they helped each other every time, during the day Dudley Puppy was a normal mutt who lived his normal life working as a mechanic in a garage but when the night comes he takes the mantle of the Bat-mutt to save Petropolis from evil alongside his wife Kitty Katswell, so it could be said that there was no villain safe from the dog knight and feline secret agent.

**THE END**

**(A/N: Is the end of this story but I might write more stories about Bat-mutt during this time, stay tuned :D )**


End file.
